Your Crazy Friends for Life
by Player 5
Summary: What exactly did Kine, Chuchu, Gooey, Pitch, Coo, Nago, and Rick do after all that hectic crud in Dreamland 3? Maybe they returned to their normal lives which they lived before...or maybe they decided they couldn't leave Kirby alone.
1. Kine

**Alright, so you clicked on this! Now what? **

**Well, I'll tell you. Player-5 (me), *who never played KD3 yet*, decided to make some one-shots based on the Animal Friends. **

**_Why?_** _Because I felt like it. I like these guys. _

**_*EDIIIIIIIIIT_: And I'm not going in specific order anymore. 'Cause I got the game, literally, right after I posted this. So it's kinda, sorta more accurate. In fact, Kine is actually my favorite to play as.**

* * *

><p>Poor ol' Kine…<p>

How hard was it to find somebody? Not very hard, actually.

Then why was it so hard for _Kine_? He was chronically depressed. Was that the reason why? He disagreed, for the "true" reason was so obvious, to him at least.

"No one has come back to see me. I think everyone forgot about me."

"What? That's not true," Kirby exclaimed. "We all like you Kine! What made you think otherwise?"

"I don't know," the sunfish admitted. "I just don't see anyone anymore. I _know _most of them can't swim, but they don't bother visiting."

"I think the reason you haven't seen anyone is because, well, those bosses don't beat themselves. And if they did, they obviously have something wrong with them."

Kirby was able to get a small, nervous chuckle out of Kine. "And if that's not the reason, then we just got other business we have to take care of. I mean, we're all living beings, right? We all have our own stuff we gotta do."

"Yeah, but…" Kine looked out at the setting sun, the beaming red-orange orb throwing itself across the surface of deep blue. Kine always got a melancholy feeling in his gut whenever he watched it disappear, especially when he was next to his favorite island. Even though his good buddy was with him, nothing seemed to brighten his constant mood.

"The sun over there," he began. "I always compare myself to him."

"How so?"

"Can't you guess it?" Kine snapped, surprising his friend. "The sun and I are practically opposite of each other. He always sets, and some days, never comes out. Mr. Bright's one of the gay happiest guys in the universe, but even _he _gets moody. But not the way I do. I think about this every single freakin' day, and the only reason I can think of is: _why am I still here_?" The sunfish began sobbing quietly to himself.

Kirby remained silent for a moment or two. Not knowing how to respond to that in words, the puffball reached a stubby paw out, and wiped away the tears that were streaming down from the fish's eyes and out into the ocean. Kirby continued to rub Kine's "cheek" until the fish had calmed down.

"You know," Kirby eventually said. "You say the _craziest _things sometimes. But just hear me out: no one, and I mean _**no one**_, can say you have a terribly miserable life; because you honestly don't. You _do_ have friends. Friends that _care._ Also, didn't you say you liked Tiff?"

"Ah, I gave up on her," Kine replied. "Besides, she likes _you_."

"But did I ever say I liked her back?" Kirby smirked.

"Hm, good point. I guess I really only liked her because she was the only one who would come to the ocean often."

"See? You're better off without her. She's got nothing on you when it comes to swimming."

"I guess so," Kine chuckled.

"That's the spirit!" Kine and Kirby looked at each other, smiling, and Kirby even gave his fish friend a hug.

"Thanks, Kirby. I'm glad I can count on you to talk to."

Hey, no problem, buddy."

For the rest of the evening, with Kirby still on Kine's back, they watched the sun lower under the horizon. The black sky followed after, filling up every inch of orange.

"Hey, wait a minute," Kirby realized. "You already got a girlfriend!"

"I do?"

"Yeah, wasn't her name Mine or something? You met her before that incident with Zero."

"Oh yeah! I guess I had gotten so depressed that I actually forgot about her."

Kirby slapped a paw over his forehead. "How long?" he moaned.

"I think that was five years ago…"

"_Dude_, you don't do that."

"Oh…do you think I should go apologize?"


	2. Gooey

**If you read the "Edit" note that I put up in the first chapter, Kudos to you.**

**Gooey is fun to write about (and draw XD), but he was annoying in the game, especially when the jump button turned out to be the "gooey" button.**

* * *

><p>In the small area between the Grassland and Ripple field, the place no one really knows about, the weather was surprisingly calm. Normally, because there is a cliff that rises so many feet out of the edge of the ocean, the wind would be lashing out with bitter paws. The lack of wind today, though, caused the long blades of grass to remain practically motionless.<p>

This was probably the most perfect weather anyone could ask for. Bright, blue skies balanced out by neat, fluffy clouds. Not a pebble on the sandy path budged…

…Until, of course, the ground began to tremble and a crowd—mostly of Waddle Dees—with frightened and stressed expressions came thundering by.

Far behind them, but catching up fast, was that crazy blue…thing with a ridiculous tongue: Gooey. He was bouncing and rolling about with his lizard-like tongue flapping around.

The poor traumatized baddies were forced to stop, for they had reached_** the cliff**_. Everybody stopped just in time. No one fell off thankfully…

"OUTTA MY WAY! I'M GONNA JUMP!"

A Gator charged through the crowd (he had been at the back). He dove off the cliff, knocking two unfortunate Waddle Dees with him. They landed with a loud splash, which sounded more like a "crack!" since they were so far down. Everybody (who could) leaned over the edge, careful not to lose their balance.

"WHY DID I LIVE?" the Gator screamed. The Waddle Dees drowned, but apparently it wasn't the concern of the Gator's.

This little scene rendered everyone speechless and motionless. But it had given Gooey enough time to catch up, and unfortunately some baddies didn't make it off the cliff.

A couple of Scarfies, two Nruffs, a Grizzo, a Galbel, and about two or three Waddle Dees were caught in Gooey's "death grip". He chuckled, in the creepy way he always did, and popped his tongue back in his mouth; creatures and all.

Than, he rolled away down the path from which he came. He had forgotten to close his mouth as he did, so blades of grass, pieces of gravel, and other ground debris stuck to tongue, and his tongue stuck to him.

"Ah, he did it again," Rick said. He was leaning against a rock, with binoculars pressed against his eyes.

Coo, who was using a convenient cluster of rocks as a recliner, hardly acknowledged the hamster.

"He does it _every time_," Coo muttered. "You don't have to keep stalking him."

"Well, I feel it's quite necessary," Rick returned, swinging the binoculars around. "Who knows what or who he'll eat next? I wouldn't be surprised if I saw the little nut trying to swallow _himself_.

"Man, I thought you were the only sober friend I had. I'm going home now." As he took off, Rick chucked the binoculars at him.

"OW! Screw you!" And he flew awkwardly back home.

Rick, on the other hand, hurried after Gooey.


End file.
